Ripples in the Pond
by Ragehappy Mavin Fan
Summary: Just the smallest of changes can make everything different, and when Beatrice Prior becomes friends with Eric it changes their entire future. Though it is said that even the smallest rock can make the biggest ripple in the pond. How could a former Erudite and Abnegation make a new life in Dauntless? Their love will soon make the biggest ripple in the pond. Eric/Tris(Beatrice Prior)
1. From Grey to Black

**So this is a story for the 100th reviewer of To Fix Something Shattered, and this is requested by crowchick4. And they wished for another Eric and Tris pairing, so I hope they do enjoy this. This is a No War AU, as requested and will not be close to head cannon.**

**Pairing: Eric/Tris (Beatrice Prior)**

**Rating: T**

**Any copyright materials don't belong to me they belong to their respective answers.**

**The Divergent Trilogy belongs to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

Everything and everyone was much larger than her at this time in her life, the buildings towered over her like titans and the crowds of people swirled over her like the clouds in the sky. Though they are not a solitary color, there are five of them always reminding them of their place in society. While many dwelled in a sea of blue, the wild patterns of black, the clusters of red or yellow, maybe even the straight forward black and white; she though marched on in the gray. Her head was kept down low and she was never to think of herself, for her mother said that her main goal in life was to think of others. Though the young girl could hardly understand why, for in the mind of a child everyone was born equal.

Then they were raised with different ideologies, in the gray faction she would have to learn selflessness. Within the citadel of blue she could strive to become the brightest and smartest of them all. Maybe she might go to the scales of black and white, where they weighed in the truth before anything else. Though the peacefulness of the red and yellow was hard to learn and she doubt she could smile that much. Though the alluring waves of black drew her to them like moths to a flame, where she could become the strongest to protect those who needed protecting.

For now she kept her eyes to others, always seeking to aid them in someway. Thats when she saw him, a young teen in the blue of the intelligent; someone who held their head in the air and looked down upon others. His blonde hair was combed back and his eyes were set straight forward, and he analyzed his surroundings constantly as if he was expecting an attack. She knew not his name but she saw him at school every now and then, it was only when he was searching around his desk for something she went to help and then she learned his name.

"Do you need any help?" the girl asked cautiously, and he rummaged his things around even more.

"What do you want Stiff?" he sneered as she came closer. She looked on as he searched all over for something and soon he grew defeated and groaned. "Still here Stiff?" he asked as he lay his head on his desk, lunch was nearly over and he wasn't eating. Quickly she deduced that he lost his lunch and pulled hers out, "Here you go." He looked up at her and tilted his head slightly.

"Why are you giving this to me?" he had asked and she shrugged, not really giving him an answer. When he didn't take the package immediately she laid the meal on the desk before leaving. She didn't get far when she felt a tugging on her gray dress, and there the boy stood with the meal and his belongings in his hand. "Lets eat this together. I'm Eric," he said.

She smiled slightly and said, "I'm Beatrice."

Eric had pulled her to the lunch room and they both sat together in an underpopulated corner and at the tasteless meal together. The next day he sat with her again, and the day after she sat with him. Soon they fell into a routine that was strange for the fifteen year old Erudite and the thirteen year old Abnegation, but they had yet to care.

From then on her world wasn't so gray and he was the only splash of color in her forlorn world; Eric was more than happy to be her friend and she was as well. A year passed since they met and she was fourteen and he sixteen, the duo soon realized that their time was coming to a close. In order to have a bright memory of their friendship Eric decided that they have a day together before his Aptitude test.

No matter the odd looks he received as he led Beatrice passed Erudite Headquarters and to the Amity fields where a large oak resided, and on his back was a deep blue backpack filled to the brim. He refused to tell her anything and groaned about not giving the Abnegation anymore surprises, since she was too selfless to accept it in the first place. He knew this first hand when she rejected a necklace for her birthday, in her mind someone else was much more deserving of the beautiful precious metal than she was. It was then Eric learned not to give her anything of value, and to make up for it he decided to arrange a little picnic for her.

If not for her Eric didn't know where he would be, or the sort of person he would have become; Beatrice saved him from loneliness and the pain of not wanting to wake up the next morning. The best part was was that she didn't seem to notice that through her selfless actions of keeping him company that he fell deeper for her.

For her it was quite the opposite, Eric had been the only ray of sunshine in her monotone world. If not for him then she would have nothing to think about as her brother gives her little lectures on being selfless, or her father makes her seek out aid for the factionless. He made it worth it for her to get up in the morning, not that he knew that.

Eric hopped over a small stream of water and held out his hand to help her and only chuckled when she jumped over without his help anyway. Beatrice was so independent and proved that she didn't need to rely on him constantly. Nor he would rely on her for he wouldn't let himself burden her with all his problems, no she was too innocent for that. Abnegation led a simple life, so there was no room in their culture for violence against women, children, or men alike.

It truly was a perfect day for such an activity, and Eric was confidant that the food he made was much better than the bland cuisine she was raised with. As they approached that giant oak he gazed softly into the distance. The fields of green were filled with the hats of yellow and scarves of red, and there was peace that he's rarely experienced before. Peace it may be, but it is a false won peace.

The Amity may claim that is peace, truly and fully, but all knew besides them that there was no actual peace in that faction. An artificial peace had been made and distributed into the food that was consumed there. It was this reason that he would not get any food from that place for her, so what the next best thing was? It was Erudite food of course, and he made only the best for her.

He opened his bag and took out a deep blue blanket for them to rest on before pulling out the food he made. It wasn't as good as he hope it would end up, but he made the best he could. Beatrice smiled as he pulled out ham and cheese sandwiches and a huge bowl of salad followed by some soda he got at headquarters. He may not like the simplicity of Abnegation food but she was happy to see that he tried to put in some food that she was used to eating.

She helped him serve the salad and distribute the sandwiches he made and they had a peaceful afternoon all to themselves; it was filled with laughter, jokes, and conversations of all kinds. As the sun set there was something more than just friendship between the two, a small bud of love was beginning to bloom between Beatrice and Eric.

~.~.~.

There was no forgetting someone when you had the chance to truly meet them, and as time passed Beatrice Prior by she can honestly say she has never forgotten her first friend. The first year with Eric was hard and lonesome for she had gotten used to sitting with him in the cafeteria, but the second year came and went like a summer breeze. Soon she was as curvy as the Dauntless girls who flaunted about in tight clothes, while she hid in her baggy grey clothes. Beatrice longed for the dark haze of the Dauntless, where Eric had left the seas of blue for, since it was much better than the monochrome grey she was born into.

In her world of grey Beatrice blossomed and soon she was laying in the chair waiting for her Aptitude test, staring directly into the mirror on the wall adjacent to her. The woman in black who was getting her test ready looked over in curiosity at the young Abnegation who stared openly at her reflection. "Never met a curious Abnegation before," she commented and Beatrice turned to look at her.

Young and fit, was the first words that she thought when she saw her. Long black hair and tight black clothing adorned her with the occasional tattoo here and there, her eyes were sharp and they spoke of a deeper sorrow. "What does the tattoo stand for?" she asked, but was ignored and had a small vial was pushed into her hands.

"What is it?"

"Bottoms up."

Beatrice downed the liquid quickly and felt woozy, her eyes closed once and fluttered open again to the sight of the mirror staring at her. Instead of looking away like she should have, the young girl got up and walked over to the mirror in something akin to curiosity. Why should she and her faction forsake the reflection of their own being? It made no sense to her, but she followed the rules nonetheless since she didn't want a punishment. Turning around Beatrice was surprised to see another her staring straight at her.

She circled around the reflection and found herself staring at her back and tapped on the shoulder in front of her. Not expecting to be tapped on the shoulder she spun on her heels and stared into her blue eyes. "Choose," the reflection said.

"What?"

"Choose."

The mirrors reflected many bowls of meat and knives and everywhere she looked there was something to grab onto. Without hesitation Beatrice grabbed a knife and turned back to where she last saw her reflection and was shocked to see a gangly dog staring her down. As it advanced on her Beatrice held her hands out with her palms facing outward, hoping to placate the dog. Though with the knife still in her grip it deemed her a danger and charged at her; she followed her instincts and slammed the knife into the dog's head.

As blood splattered her dress she saw the world around her melt into a bus, a tight cramped bus. A Candor stood next to her as she sat and without missing a beat the girl gave her seat to him. As they traded off she saw the picture of her brother in the newspaper another Candor was reading. "Do you know him?" the man asked, but she didn't reply. "I said, do you know him?!" when she looked back at him she found herself staring into her father's eyes.

Steeling herself Beatrice looked to him and coldly said, "No I don't."

The bus came to a sudden stop and she was flung to the floor, he Abnegation moved her arms to shield her head but woke with a start in the chair she started out in. A relieved sigh escaped her lips and she looked to the Dauntless woman, Tori, she reminded herself and soon found the woman was desperately typing something into the computer.. "What were my results?" she asked and Tori looked at her and moved to get her out of the seat.

"You're going to go home and tell your family that the serum made you sick and I sent you home early. Okay?" she said as she herded Tris to the back door.

"But what were my results?" Beatrice pressed.

"Abnegation," and Beatrice slumped in disappointment, "And Dauntless and Erudite." The teen was stumped, three factions. Three? She never heard of such thing and before her mind could process it all she felt Tori lay her hands on her shoulders. "They call it Divergent, and its extremely, extremely rare. People are afraid of them, since divergents can't conform," she explained.

"What should I do?"

"Don't tell anyone. Not your parents or friends. Good luck kiddo."

Beatrice wasn't thinking as she left the building, her mind elsewhere as she trudged on home and she didn't care about the Factionless that she passed. They were so used to anyone in grey helping them that they were shocked when Beatrice walked on, not stopping once to help a single person. Taking detours to pass the masses of grey, black/white, red, blue, and black she soon found herself in the dilapidated part of the city. Some time ago she had found a peaceful spot to rest when she was tired of all the pressure of her faction. Buried under rubble was what used to be a basement that was filled with items from before the war that destroyed most of the city.

Inside were things that she bet none other had seen: an old TV that wasn't a projection on touch-screens, some plastic cases that had old scratched up discs in it, and magazines. While she could guess the discs were video games from the titles on front, but she would never know what an Xbox was or a PlayStation. Some were bright cases of green with even brighter pictures such as: Assassin's Creed and Minecraft. While other's were gruesome and weird like: Evil Within and Dead Island.

She was fifteen when she found this treasure hoard, and was amazed at the things she found though instead of the games and TV Beatrice was captured by the magazines. They dated back to before the war in the year of 2015 and in it were pictures of unknown people. Out came questions like were princesses real? What is the United States? What in the world is the Age of Ultron? Over the years she got the TV and some gaming consoles to work, then she realized what an Xbox was, and played the games. Over dozens of them were finished over the course of a year, and there were still many to play.

Today though she didn't play anything and favored the idea of laying on the couch to clear her mind. How could this happen to her? Tori said it was dangerous, so what would happen if people found out about it. She could never find Eric if it became public knowledge that she was a Divergent, so Beatrice resolved to keep this as a secret. One that she would carry to her grave if need be.

This won't get in the way of her finding Eric, she refused to be left alone in this hell-hole. For tomorrow she would shed the drab monotone of Abnegation for the sleek Dauntless styling.

~.~.~.

"Beatrice Prior," Marcus Eaton called out and she looked to both her parents before standing up. Her father moved out of the way so she could get to the aisle and the hopeful look in his eyes made her guilty. Beatrice could hardly believe that her perfect brother would leave his comfort zone for the elite crowd of blue, but all her father could hope was that his only daughter stayed with him. She couldn't therefore she wouldn't.

As she walked down to the bowls with her head held high, ignoring the whispers of the other factions she accepted the knife from Marcus easily. The sharp blade pierced her skin easily and she looked to the three bowls that held her future. The pink tinged water of Erudite, small grey stones that were covered in blood, or the coals that burned away the traces of the others before her. Beatrice looked at the blood that was pooling out into her hand and gripped her fist above a bowl, all she heard was the howling of the Dauntless. Opening her eyes she looked into the bowl of coals before accepting a bandage; she looked over to her father who was seething at her choice.

There was no turning back now as she was accepted into the ranks of Dauntless.

The rest of the ceremony passed her by and she was suddenly aware of all the Dauntless running towards the doors, with one last look to her father she turned her back on her old life. Light hit her harshly as the doors were thrown open and the faction were sprinting onto the main street; Beatrice could only grin as she matched her pace with a Dauntless-born with bright silver hair. All around her people were parting for the oncoming onslaught; many laughing as a bunch of Erudite fell to the ground in their haste to get out of their way.

Beatrice laughed as she reached up to pull her hair out of the severe bun it was twisted into during the morning and let it flow behind her as she ran. The Dauntless slowed down as they came to the support beams for the train tracks, and the transfers watched as the Dauntless began to pull themselves up the steel. Getting the idea she began to climb the beam at a slower rate with a Candor following her. When she got to the top a boy pulled her up by the arms, and she smiled at the tanned teen.

"Whoa! A Stiff going to Dauntless?" he asked and she nodded. His smile was infectious and she couldn't help but to smile back, "My names Uriah? You?"

"Beatrice. Beatrice Prior."

"Why join Dauntless?"

"Why not?"

A sudden yell got them to break their conversation to look around, and they saw people lining up on the side as a train sped down the tracks towards them. "Get ready," Uriah told her. The grey bullet shot passed her and she looked to the others for help, but they already started to run. Every time her feet hit the wood she felt herself grow even more tired then she already was. The adrenaline was seeping out of her and soon the last car of the train was near her; she tried to block out the people screaming at her to get on.

Taking a leap of faith, Beatrice jumped at the rail on the side and clutched it like a lifeline as she watched the siding of the tracks disappear under her feet. Warm hands pulled at her waist and she fell in the car; a young Candor girl slid her next to the door and she let out a sigh.

"Thanks," she breathed out.

The two looked to each other before bursting out into laughter as they took in the other's appearance. Beatrice's wind blown hair was plastered against her mouth, while her clothes were ripped and torn in places. The Candor looked no better, the rust from the beams stained the white of her jacket and her black hair was stuck to her face at all angles.

"Christina, nice to meet you."

"Beatrice."

Christina looked to the now closed door and grinned, "Are they trying to kill us?"

"I have no clue," she replied.

So there they sat and relaxed as they traveled through the city, the others in the car were mainly transfers with a few Dauntless born mixed in here and there. Without warning the doors opened again and people leaned out to see what was going on, Beatrice got up and leaned her head out the doors and gasped. "They're jumping!" she cried out and everyone not at the door ran to it.

The building the others jumped to was approaching quickly and the transfers began to freak out, "What if we don't?" one person asked.

"Then Al, you'll be Factionless," another answered before jumping out. He was soon followed by Al, and Beatrice looked to Christina and they nodded.

"Together?"

"Together," Beatrice linked their hands together and the walked to the back wall before running out to the door. She used her other hand to shield her face from the wind. Christina clenched her hand tightly as they sailed through the air, but let go once their backs hit gravel. Beatrice rubbed her arms to soothe the pain but laughed with Christina as they stood on wobbly feet.

Joining a forming crowd they saw a tattooed man, his brown hair and dark eyes stood out against his slightly tanned face. His baritone voice stopped many in their tracks, "Here begin's stage one, down there is the way into Dauntless. My name is Four, and I will be your instructor from now."

Some transfers looked over the edge and saw a large gaping hole staring back at them, "Is there water at the bottom or something?"

"Why don't you find out?" and when no one volunteered to jump he added, "Or not. The choice is yours? So who jumping first?" Beatrice looked around to see if anyone was brave enough to go, but none stepped forward.

"Me," she shocked herself by saying that but he relented and gestured for her to do so. She shakily took off her jacket and threw it to the side, completely ignoring someone's jab at her. With a deep breath she looked down before stepping off the side, and there was no screaming for her. Only a sharp gasp when she hit a net, and bounced back into the air before settling on the net. A giggle escaped her as one side was pushed down for her to slide off, she gasped once more as she looked in blue eyes.

Those once kind blue eyes she knew from the past were gone and instead was dull ones. His combed back hair was shaved at the sides and the piercings in his eyebrows and ears told her he was a new man. "Name?" he asked.

"It's Bea-" but she cut herself off at the last moment. Causing him to tilt his head at her, with an eyebrow raised.

"Is it a hard one?"

"Tris, my name is Tris."

The new Eric looked at her sharply before calling out, "First jumper Tris!" The cries of the Dauntless congratulating her fell on deaf ears as she stared in his eyes. He lead her to the side away from the net, and before leaving he murmured into her ear. "Its great to see you again Beatrice," he pulled away from her quickly as a blur of black and red fell into the net with a yell.

So she stood there as he walked away, and she couldn't help but to feel a little betrayed.

The once dazzling temptation that the Dauntless held was blown away as Beatrice found herself in a sea of black shadows. Lost with only her one friend Christina as her hope, but she didn't see Eric's wanting gaze on her. As Christina came to stand next to her all Beatrice could think of was how much her friend had changed.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this! Just a side note I may not be updating this often, due to me being busy.**

**Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


	2. Lovely

**Hey guys! So I've planned this little story out and I think its going to be 3-7 chapters long. I can't really update because of the workload I have in real life as well as the requests I have on FF and AO3. Though I will do my best to make this as best as can be.**

**Pairing: Eric/Tris (Beatrice Prior)**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Explicit Language**

**The Divergent Trilogy belongs to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

Bright blue eyes widened in awe as she and the rest of the initiates were shown around the Dauntless Faction, and Tris was completely awestruck at her new home. It seemed that the other initiates were just as taken by their new home as well, and well it wasn't just the faction that she was looking at. The once meticulous hair that she had seen Eric with when they were younger was replaced and the black tattoos inched up his neck. He was unlike the Eric she had once knew but there was still that look of happiness in his eyes when he saw her. The same one she remembered about him before he transferred and a glimpse of hope was seen.

"This is the Chasm, and it represents the fine line of bravery and stupidity here in Dauntless. One daredevil jump off the ledge will be the last you ever try," the bridge across was made with a firm but rusting metal. No handrails and only the walkway, nothing to grab on to should one fall. Tris and the others walked stiffly across so they could follow Eric and Four.

She shivered when she thought of Four, the way his eyes melted into her gave her an unsafe feeling. It was hard to describe but she just felt creep out by him being near her, maybe their first impressions of each other gave her a weird vibe. Who knew? He could turn out to be friendly instead of a right dick. She bumped into Christina's back and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her, "This is the Pit! You can spend your free time here!"

Loud music drowned out the rest of what Eric was saying and she smiled brightly as she took in the liveliness of the entire Faction. If she thought she was awed before she was completely wrong. The other initiates beside her grinned brightly, while some were more closed off than others there was still a smile seen on everyone's face.

When people started to shove past her, Tris had realized that Eric had begun walking to their next destination and stole one more quick look at the Pit before catching up with Christina. Her new friend was excited at the prospect of beginning their new life in the morning, as well as having the rest of the night, well until curfew, to look at the Pit.

The dorms left absolutely nothing to the imagination, a room filled with beds and a wide open bathroom. With no kind of privacy at all she then realized that she would have to give up many of her Abnegation teachings to live like this. "Is this for men or women?" one of the Candor asked.

"Both, and if you love this than you will absolutely love the showers."

The showers were the most absurd thing that she ever saw in her entire life! The heads of the showers were crowded together in clusters of four and yet again there was an utter lack of privacy. Tris gulped as the boys grinned to one another while the girls scowled, there was no way that they were going to shower near or with the boys. Let alone having them see everything they had! Fucking crazy if you asked her.

"I expect all of you in the Pit tomorrow morning at seven, if your late then don't bother even showing up. In fact you can find you way to the Factionless," his threat hung in the air and he left. All the others let the information sink in before a cheeky teen asked, "Well, who's up for a shower?"

Changing with everyone was an eye opener for Tris, she desperately put on the first things she saw. Blushing when some of the boys behind her started whistling as she slipped her dress off, snickers were heard when she slipped on a black tank-top. She didn't care if it was a men's shirt since she just zipped up a red and black jacket over it.

Christina was quick to drag the Abnegation to the Mess Hall, going on about how hungry she was and that Tris must be hungry as well.

It was a bustling place, filled with all kinds of people from young to old with all kinds of different things that made each of them unique. They looked around for a place to sit and eat, groaning when the only place to eat was near Eric. Tris was secretly ecstatic about sitting near him and dragged Christina over, and she took the seat next to Eric. The Candor took a seat right next to Tris and in front of them some Erudites took their own seats.

"Whats that?" Tris asked pointing to a patty of meat.

"That's a hamburger. Don't have one of those in Abnegation?" Christina teased as she grabbed one for herself.

"The Abnegation have a very limited meat selection and even then it is a tasteless substance that is boiled down to be cooked. Their herbs are sparse on their part and have a very bland fruit and vegetable variety," one of the Erudite said.

"Look at you, our very own walking encyclopedia," Christina grinned as the teen in question blushed like a tomato.

Tris could only smile at their playful banter and focused on her own meal, stopping only to introduce herself and occasionally taking part in conversations. She was, for the most part, trying to stay hidden from their view and sneaking peeks at Eric from the corner of her eye. She smiled softly as he met her gaze and she placed her hand on the long bench that she was sat on. His hand laid on hers for a second before he brought it up to his chin, and those blue eyes scanned the papers he had sitting in front of him.

All she cared about was the fact that he recognized her and she shivered slightly; the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. The blonde tilted her head slightly so she could see behind her and looked at the person who was staring her down. Her bright eyes met the dark eyes of Four and she was visibly shaken that someone was watching her so intently.

Hearing someone talking she then turned her attention back to the table, Eric was rinsing into the others for talking so much about their old factions.

"Here you will forget your past factions, that was then and this is now. The Stiff is more suited at this point since she knows not to talk about the past," oh the irony. Here he was telling them to forget the past while they were just reminiscing about their past. "Let this be a lesson for you all," he said before gathering his papers and leaving the table. His hand brushing the back of her neck as he left, giving her a blush and the goosebumps.

Fucking tease.

~.~.~.

She groggily got out of bed and quickly got ready for the first day of the First Phase of Training, and snorted at the sight of the other initiates still sleeping. Taking advantage of her early awakening she took the quickest shower she could possibly have and getting dressed as the first guys started to wake up. Just when she slipped her boots on all the others were awake and taking their own showers. The girls were as close to their clothes as possible, some were even showering in towels.

Tris was the first one in the Pit, well right after Eric and Four, and sat on one of the large rocks in the immediate vicinity. She was content to wait for the others who were running in, almost late, and stopping near the instructors.

"If any of you were got here a second later than the Stiff would be the only transfer here! Don't let this happen again!" Eric barked out as he began to lead them towards the training room. Tris kept close to Christina as she was being glared at by the others, her being on time grated on their nerves. It wasn't her fault!

"Today, you all will begin with the basics and that means cardio. I want five laps around the gym before you start learning basic stretches!" Four ordered and they all began the start of the day. Tris and the Erudites paced themselves while many of the Candor just went at it, and it wasn't long before Tris lapped them with Will and Christina behind her. Her chest heaving as she ran, she could feel her lungs shrivel up with the force she ran at. Her body begging for breath but her determination to prove herself to Eric kept her going.

Once she rounded one of the large pillars around the gym she came up to Eric with Al replacing Will and Christina; both breathing harshly but better than the others that lugged behind one their third lap. Tris' face brightened when she saw the approval in his eyes and he groaned as he waited for Christina and Will to catch up.

"Hurry the fuck up! My grandmother can run better than some of you!" Tris could barely keep the smile off her face. That was so like him to insult the others like that while encouraging them to pick up the pace.

"Okay, since I got about four of you guys we'll start. First you need to stretch your body out so the core muscles can feel the strain. It's much like a burning sensation near the calves," he said as he showed them the first position they needed to get into. His arms were spread as far as they could go and he bent at the waist to touch his left foot with his right hand.

After demonstrating the stretch he got up from the position and began inspecting the fours' formations; he kicked legs further apart and jerked left arms behind people into the perfect angle. Four watching silently from his position near the still running initiates, and Eric berated some of the pathetic excuses like Al's. Then he came up to Tris and used his hands to twist her waist sharply and whispered into her ear, "You need to keep some sort of weight on your middle section. So you can feel the balance in your core," she shivered as his warm breath glided over her ear.

He left as quickly as he came and went to stand in front of them and ordered them back up. Sighs of relief was heard and he grinned sadistically, "Can any of you stand using your hands? Anyone?" When no one answered him he popped into a handstand and crossed his legs in the air, bending them slightly behind him to stretch out his stomach. Which was proudly on display as his shirt slipped towards his chin, giving the girls a nice view of his six-pack.

Flipping himself forward Eric landed nicely on his feet and smiled, "Do that. If you can't do a handstand, try it and if no one can I'll move on." Both Tris and Al had moved into the starting position and began to bend their knees and tilt their bodies.

"Don't look at me like that Will! I grew up with sisters!" Al yelled at the gawking teen. Tris breathed in roughly through her nose as Eric came forward to inspect their forms, Will not even trying to do a handstand. He touched Al's stomach to feel the strain on his muscles and nodded to the boy who let himself out of the stretch. Tris' arms wobbled but she kept her stance as perfectly as possible. The warm hand that splayed over her stomach made her shiver slightly and he told her to get up.

"Did you two even try?"

"I fucked up my elbow but I did it for a couple of seconds," Christina said as Will shook his head.

"Take another lap, you stay here," he told Will before making Christina stay. The brown hair teenager groaned but began his sixth lap, the other initiates finished for the most part while some were still running. "Okay! We'll keep on going and for the ones just joining us, too bad for you," he said, "Okay next position!"

His blonde hair shimmering in the light as he dropped to his knees and slowly lowered himself onto his right side, his right arm was extended completely. He then shifted all his weight onto his arm and lifted his feet off the ground. His entire right arm being stretched and tested as he balanced himself onto his one arm, and the girls gasped as he managed to keep his entire body in the air.

"I want everyone to at least try to do this whether or not they can do it."

Falling to his knees he began to wander around the initiates, all trying and to some degree succeeding.

"Don't try to place all your weight on your arm immediately, try to ease yourself into the position!"

Tris didn't have the upper body strength to successfully do the position and fell multiple times, and beside her Al was doing no better. She glared at Will who was now taking his leisure and running slowly, waiting for the position to be done. Eric had quickly corrected the positions of others and then came to her and Al, and she gulped as he put Al in the position and had the teen stay there.

Her arm was shaking as she tried to ease herself into the position, but failing as she couldn't find equilibrium. Warm hands had pulled her legs up into the air and putting her other arm out to the side. "Try to hold on a little longer," he whispered. His hands ghosting over her legs' sensitive skin and flowed to her core muscles, he touched her slightly and smiled at the tension he felt. "Good job Bea," her old nickname flowing off his tongue easily.

The blonde wobbled as she kept the position as long as she could before her arm gave out, right as Eric told them to get up. "Thank god," she whispered to Al as she watched Will jog over. "Prick," she stuck her tongue out at him but he only laughed it off.

"Now we start learning offensive attacks! Get into pairs, Four come over..." Tris stopped listening to Eric and quickly teamed up with Christina.

"How long are we going to be here?"

"No idea, lets hope not for long," she whispered as they watched Four and Eric demonstrate their offensive moves.

~.~.~.

They were there until five in the afternoon, practicing the same moves over and over again; it was to improve their muscle memory. Or whatever Four had told them the explanation was, and everyone was dead on their feet. Though Christina still had enough energy to spend the next five hours shopping in the Pit, and after an embarrassing shower Tris and Christina set off.

For the tattoo parlor.

The place was lively and strobe lights didn't affect the artists at work, and when she was looking for tattoos of her own she saw someone familiar. The woman who gave her her aptitude test, and she could barely remember her name.

Kori?

Lori?

What the fuck was it?

"Tori! You got customers!" That was her name! Now she remembered and she walked up to the woman, a shy smile on her face.

Tori was cleaning her equipment when Tris tapped her on the shoulder, "I was wondering if-"

"You made the wrong choice choosing Dauntless."

"Can you-"

"No, the only thing you can do is keep under their radar."

She cocked her head, "Whose radar?"

Tori looked around discreetly and whispered, "Dauntless leadership, the majority of them are hell bent on getting people like you. There are two who don't, Eric and Max. Though majority rules here in Dauntless."

"Why?"

"Because you don't fit into a single category, you don't conform and they want to rid the system of that."

"Can you he-"

"I can't do anything more than give tattoos," she said with a wink.

The blonde teen grinned and walked over to the display wall, surveying each tattoo before grabbing two different plates off the wall. One held ravens in flight while the other was a flower vine of cherry blossoms that wrapped the entire length of the glass. She went back to Tori and settled the two plates on her station, "I want the birds on my collarbone and the vine going up the left side of my neck and around my ear."

"I'll have to shave part of your hair to do that," she warned as she readied her needles and ink.

"That's okay." Long blonde hair scattered her work station as Tori shaved the area around her left her and styled her air back so that the tattoo would be seen once she inked it into her skin. "The pads aren't custom made so you'll have to bear with me until I get to you neck okay?" she asked as she dipped the needle in black ink and smiled reassuringly at Tris.

"Do your worst."

"Don't tempt me, but as I was saying earlier its in the second stage where you will be found out. There is no way you can lie to biotechnology, many have tried but they have seen their attempts. My brother, George, was one of them and the day before the final stage he was dead. Found at the bottom of the Chasm and his death was written off as suicide. I know better though, I know he was murdered. You sort of remind me of him," she said as she pressed the needle into Tris' skin. The vines around her ear were finished and she had to start on the tiny cherry blossoms.

"Do I?" she gritted through her teeth as Tori finished one blossom and began to work on the other.

"You do, and he had that love-stricken look you walk around with, though I never found out who he liked."

Tris grimaced as the needle began to work around her jaw, extending the vine down to the junction of her shoulder slowly and painfully. "Don't worry when I start on the ravens they will hurt much less with the pads," Tori mumbled as she got engrossed in her work. Every time the needle poked at her she hissed but refused to cry out, and eventually after a half hour she was done.

"Thank God," she breathed out as Tori wrapped the tattoo up.

"We're not done yet," she replied as she turned and got a new needle and a bright blue translucent pad. "This will be much more bearable," Tori grinned as she attached the pad to her collarbone right under the vines and began tattooing on her ravens. "How many?" she asked as she started on the first one.

"Three," one for each person she left behind in Abnegation.

This time around it was less time and less painful, something that Tris appreciated greatly before Tori was wrapping her torso in a bandage. With the instructions not to remove the thing for an entire day Tris left to find Christina. Her friend nowhere to be seen and she was just left wandering the Pit before coming to a stop near the Chasm. The water beneath her roared as she sat with her legs swinging off the edge, and smiled.

She couldn't help but to smile, despite her sore muscles and tried body she was completely and utterly content.

This was where she would build her knew life, and it made her grin like a fool.

"Whats got you so happy Bea?"

Her head whipped around to see Eric standing behind her, two glasses in hand as he sat next to her by the Chasm. He gave her one and sipped out of his; that shit-eating grin that she knew so well on his face. "Tell me whats got you happy first," she laughed before taking a drink out of her cup. Then coughing as she felt a burning liquid run down her throat, he chuckled as he patted her back.

"Whiskey isn't meant to be gulped down," he told her as she gained her speech back.

"You should have told me what it was," she retorted as he finished his drink and set it to the side.

"Where's the fun in that? But if you must know why I'm happy, its because you're doing so well here. Sure you may need a little improvement here and there but you're doing better than most," he said before a blush covered his face, "And I'm glad you joined. It's been pretty shitty here without someone to talk to freely."

"ERIC! Where are you dude?!" they heard a slurred voice yell.

"Got to go sweetness," he said as he kissed her cheek and left.

Leaving her there with a drink and a burning face, a hand drifted up to her cheek and she squealed as quietly as she could. Her mind in a frenzy since he just kissed her, even though it may have been from the influence of the alcohol. Though she was happy none the less, but she wasn't alone.

Cold eyes followed her every move as she got up and left the Chasm, and a budding love for her in his heart. She was lovely, always was even when they were young children in Abnegation. He remembered her very well since no other had that bright of hair or colorful eyes.

Yes, she was even lovelier than before.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update again, but I am getting better on updating my stories. Hope you all still like this!**

**Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


End file.
